The present invention generally relates to outdoor furniture, and more particularly to tables and seats configured for use with swimming pools and other bodies of water.
Various furniture pieces have been proposed for use in and around pools. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,046 to Newberry et al. discloses a table installed on a hot tub, and supported by the edge of the tub. The pedestal of the table can be equipped with water jets fed with water from the water return of the tub. U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,403 to Wheaton discloses a table adapted to be attached to a submerged surface of a swimming pool and equipped with floating chairs. In contrast to Wheaton, U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,434 to Park and U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,026 to Cloutier disclose floating tables, with Park's table being self-stabilized as a result of being partially filled with water.